The Halloween Scare
by Halfling Elf
Summary: The Slayers are stuck with me for Halloween! My first Slayers fic so please be kind! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers! So you can't sue!  
  
^______^ On to the fic!  
  
The Halloween Scare  
  
Narrator: Hi!! We are now at a little town somewhere in the world with the slayers group.  
  
Amelia : ( in a witch costume) Come on every body!! Get over here!!  
  
Zelgadis : (in the bunny costume) ((_-)) why do I have to wear this again??  
  
Lina : (in a ghost costume) because you look so cute Bunny-chan! ^.^  
  
Zel : will you PLEASE stop calling me Bunny-chan!  
  
Lina : no!  
  
Gourry : (in a hamburger costume) why do I have to wear this? Why is today important?  
  
Lina : ohhh, Gourry you are gonna get it someday!  
  
Naga : OH HO HO HO HO HO!! You are such fools!  
  
Amelia: Why isn't Naga wearing a costume?  
  
Narrator: because she's scary the way she is!  
  
Lina : good point!  
  
Zel : * tries to get away *  
  
  
  
Lina : oh no you don't!! *grabs Zel by the ears*  
  
  
  
Zel : *waves arms rapidly* I wanna LEAVE!!!  
  
Gourry: ???? ?_?  
  
Xellos : (in a skeleton costume) I invited some people to trick-o-treat  
  
Lina : who did you invite?  
  
Xellos : Sore wa himit- hehehe  
  
Luna : (in a cat costume) Why am I here?  
  
Filia: hi guys!! I came to make sure Idiot doesn't do anything *glares at Xellos*  
  
  
  
Luna : . . . oh *twitch twitch* hello dear sister  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina : EEP!!! *hides behind Gourry*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zel : I hate Halloween  
  
Gourry : ohhhh!! I'm a hamburger!!! *starts chewing on the costume*  
  
Narrator : why don't we go trick or treating now that everyone is here?  
  
Everyone : good idea!  
  
Everyone : *goes to the first house* TRICK -OR-TREAT!!  
  
Naga : OH HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!!!  
  
Lady at front door : ACK!!!!! SCARY LADY!!! *slams door in their faces*  
  
Everyone : thanks a lot Naga  
  
  
  
Naga : you're welcome! OH HO HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina : ohhh Naga . . . .YOU MADE US LOSE CANDY!!! *starts a fire ball in her hand*  
  
Luna : now, now Lina. Don't scare the people!  
  
Lina : *stops the fire ball* y-yes sister *backs away*  
  
Luna : I love power ^.^  
  
Narrator : let's go to the next house!  
  
Everyone : YEAH!!  
  
Gourry : I have an idea . . . .  
  
Lina : why do you annoy me Gourry? *sighs* well you might as well say it Gourry.  
  
Zel : wow Gourry you actually have an idea. hah hah hah (( .^))  
  
Lina : yay! Bunny-chan laughed!  
  
Zel: ((.-)) what did I say earlier?  
  
Gourry: can I say what I wanna say now?  
  
Lina : Yes Gourry *sighs again* you can.  
  
Gourry : Well why don't we put a sock or something in Naga's mouth so she can't laugh?  
  
Everyone : good idea!! *starts looking for Naga* heeeere Naga Naga Naga.  
  
Naga: *running around in circles* OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!! You can't catch me! OH HO HO HO-*gets a sock shoved in her mouth* mpph!mpph!  
  
Everyone : YAY!! *starts heading for the next door*  
  
Xellos : TRICK-OR-TREAT! *holds out bag*  
  
Man at front door : oh trick or treaters! ^.^ here's some candy for all of you *gives some to Xellos* one at a time please !  
  
Xellos : thanks! *whispers to himself* now, to find some kids to torture.  
  
Filia: thank-you! *hears Xellos and whispers to him* you do it, you die *her tail and her mallet pop out*  
  
Xellos: ^_^()  
  
Gourry : thanks!  
  
Naga : mpph mpph!  
  
Zel : thanks.  
  
Lina : thank you !  
  
Luna : thank you! ^.^  
  
Amelia : thanks! YOU ARE JUST!  
  
Narrator : thanks! *bops Ameila on the head*  
  
Amelia: ;_;  
  
Everyone : *starts walking down the street*  
  
Man at front door : poor kids . . . . they must have forgotten that Halloween is NEXT week. *sighs* oh well *closes door*  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Amelia : why am I the only person that only got to talk for 3 lines?! That's not true justice! Blah blah blah blah blah . . . .  
  
Narrator : *bashes Amelia over the head* sorry about that -_-  
  
Lina : I'm complaining! Why did you let Luna in this fanfic?!  
  
Narrator: 'Cause I need excitement in my life. *stuffs everyone into a box and sends them to the next author that needs them* What do you readers want me to do next?  
  
Card Captors Another Slayers fic Hamtaro  
  
Bye! And Please push the pretty purple button!! 


End file.
